Song Fics
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Jumble of song fics... summarrys in each! R&R PLEASE. Rated for future chapters.
1. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

I don't own them or the song lyrics Total Eclipse of the Heart 

A/N: Ok, I was going to use a different song but I don't know the name so this'll have to do. Just to make things clear…. They are not in the same room or even in the same house till the end… Ok? Ok. Its meant to be like a Grease thing where Danny and Sandy are on opposite sides of the school grounds during _Summer Nights_ Enjoy…

* * *

Elliot had just found out about Kathy's 4th pregnancy and he had told Olivia. He could tell she wasn't happy. Once they finished for the day they went home. He wanted to talk to her. He wasn't sure weather or not to go, so he did the only logical thing for a man to do. He went. And while he was going he sang to her even though she couldn't hear.

Elliot:_ Turnaround_

Olivia was still so upset about the whole Kathy thing that she went home and took a shower… and what do females do in the shower?? Sing…. So she sang to Elliot even though he couldn't hear her voice. They sang back and forth to each other even though the other one could hear them.

Olivia_: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
_Elliot:_ Turnaround_

Olivia:_ Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
_Elliot_: Turnaround_

Olivia_: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
_Elliot:_ Turnaround_

Olivia_: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
_Elliot_: Turnaround bright eyes_

Olivia:_ Every now and then I fall apart  
_Elliot:_ Turnaround bright eyes_

Olivia_: Every now and then I fall apart_

When Olivia finished the last part she broke down in tears and belted the next part. Then she got out of the shower and went out onto the balcony. Elliot rolled down the window and stuffed his tears._  
And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_Elliot belted out so Olivia's entire neighborhood could hear._  
_Elliot_: Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_Olivia heard him and went inside to wait for him by the door._  
_Elliot:_ Turnaround  
_Olivia:_ every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
_Elliot_: Turnaround_

Olivia:_ every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Elliot: Turnaround_

Olivia:_ every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
_Elliot_: Turnaround_

Olivia:_ every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in you eyes  
_Elliot_: Turnaround bright eyes_

Olivia:_ every now and then I fall apart  
_Elliot_: Turnaround bright eyes_

Olivia:_ every now and then I fall apart  
_She opened the door for him and sang directly to him._  
_Olivia:_ And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_  
_Both

They looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently. She returned the gesture and then pulled away after moments. She looked deep into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak. He put a finger to her lips telling her not too. He kissed her again then he spoke.

Elliot: Olivia Serena Benson… I am hopelessly in love with you.

Olivia: I'm in love with you too Elliot James Stabler.


	2. Still the One

**Still the One**

_I don't own the lyrics or the characters._

A/N: This is Elliot and Olivia's wedding day. Olivia's the one singing the song. Enjoy. [AU

HR

Olivia had pre wedding jitters. She was in her strapless Carolina Herrera wedding dress with her hair pulled into a bun on the right side of her head with an Orchid blossom above the bun in lovely shades of pink and lavender, her wedding colors. She was all ready to walk down the aisle. She had her Maid of Honor, her step sister Lucy, her Bridesmaids, Casey, Alex and Melinda, her flower girls, Casey and Fin's adorable little daughters Kaylie and Aman, and her ring bearer, Alex and Trevor's son Peter. She had her brother Simon to walk her down the aisle, followed by Elizabeth Donnelly, Lena Petrovsky, and Mary Clark who were carrying her train. Elliot was standing up at the alter waiting for his beautiful bride, his best man, Captain Cragen by his side, and beside him were Elliot's groomsmen, Brian Cassidy, Fin Tutuola, and John Munch. The processional music began and little Kaylie and Aman went down with their flowers followed by Peter. Once they reached the end of the aisle Melinda, Casey, and Alex walked down the aisle followed by Lucy. Once they all took their places the wedding march started and everyone stood and looked down the aisle at Olivia. She walked with Simon and looked at Elliot as a tear fell from her eye. She reached the alter and Simon kissed her on the cheek. The Ceremony was amazing and there were tears and laughs. At the reception they shared their first dance as husband and wife to the song _Bless the Broken_ Road by Rascall Flatts. After that Elliot went to sit down but then the DJ called him back up.

DJ: Your wife wants to sing to you.

Olivia took the microphone and looked directly into Elliot's beautiful blue eyes as she sang and she held his hand.

Olivia: _Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
_The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

She finished looking into his eyes. She saw a tear run down his face. She wiped it away and kissed him slowly, softly, and passionately. She looked into his eyes.

Olivia: Everyone thought we would never work. We proved hem wrong. I love you so much El.

Elliot smiled and looked into her eyes.

Elliot: I love you too Liv.


	3. What Would You Do?

**What Would You Do?**

_I don't own the characters of SVU or the Lyrics of "What Would you do" by City High._

**What Would You Do?**

**Summary: **[AU Olivia is a stripper at a bar, Fin goes there on a call about a stripper who reported a rape. Olivia has a little sister who OD'd on heroin, her name is Ellie, yes… I made her up.

**

* * *

**

Fin walked into the bar and saw the woman sitting in a corner crying. This was his Vic. He started to sing.

Fin: _Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowin' the cup, about  
5 or 6 strippers tryin to work for a buck  
and I-took one girl outside wit me, her name  
was Olivia, she went to Junior High wit me,  
I said, Why you up in there dancin for cash?,  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
She said.._

I approached her and asked her about what happened. She replied.

Olivia: Occupational Hazard. I'm fine.

When I asked why she chose this profession she responded._  
_Olivia:

_then she looked me right square in the eye  
and said _

Olivia_:Everyday I wake up hopin' to die,  
she said-_

Olivia:

Olivia:_ What would you do? if...  
_Fin: _Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
_Olivia: _What would you do? if...  
_Fin: _Cuz I wouldn't want my baby, to go through what  
I went through  
_Olivia: _What would you do? if...  
_Fin: _Get up on my feet, stop makin tired excuses  
_Fin: _What would you do? if...  
Girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it  
_Olivia: I ain't yo baby. Leave me alone bro, I'm fine. Yea, I was violated, but it ain't nuttin new fo' me.

Olivia: Ellie.

Fin: What?

Olivia: My sister, her name was Ellie. She OD'd on heroin a few months back, ever since that I've found no reason to care.

Fin: What about-cho son?

Olivia: He'd be better off without me. I wish my attacker would have killed me man. I wouldn't have to put up with these scum bags.

Fin: If I got you a job, outside of this joint, would you go?

Olivia: Sure bro. Good pay?

Fin: You could feed yo' son and yo'self.

Olivia: I don't eat much.

Fin: Let me help you, Please girl.

Olivia: My name is Olivia.

Fin: Olivia, let me help you come to peace with yourself, so you can find love in yo' heart for others.

* * *

A/N: You like? Reviews... No flames for Olivia being a stripper. Its one story y'all will live. NOW... REVIEW!!!


	4. 7861

**7861**

_I don't own any of the SVU Characters you recognize but I do own Maria and Ellie. I also do not own the lyrics to '7861' by Beneath the Sky._

**7861**

HB

Olivia was sitting at her desk when she heard her phone ringing.

Olivia: Benson. Special Victims.

Her eyes widened and tears spilled out of them

Olivia: Thank you for calling.

She banged her fists on her desk and shouted.

Olivia: DAMN IT!

She ran up to the roof.

Cragen: Anyone want a shot?

No one responded.

Cragen: Ok… I guess I got her.

He walked up to the roof.

Cragen: Liv? You ok?

Olivia: My best friend when I was little was found this morning.

_7861 Blackthorne. They found the body. Hanging from the ceiling._

Cragen: Oh God, Liv, I'm so sorry.

--------------------------Maria's Funeral-------------------------

Olivia walked up to her friend's casket. She couldn't take the picture staring back at her.

_Once again staring down at a casket... Run far away from the casket. Don't let me go back inside. Now are you set free? Now that you left us in your cage. Once again something apart of my life dies again, and lives again.  
_

She couldn't stop crying, even at the cemetery. She saw Maria's mother.

Olivia: Mrs. Jensen? Its Olivia.

Mrs. Jensen: Olivia. Oh Olivia, I'm so glad you came, it's what she would have wanted.

Olivia: I'm so sorry for your loss. She really loved you.

Mrs. Jensen: In the note, before she… well…

Olivia: Yes… I know.

Mrs. Jensen: She left you power of attorney. She also said she wanted anything that wasn't left to the family to go to you. She loved you Olivia. You were her only friend.

_  
What made you decide that the only way is the wrong way? Was it the thought of failure? Or was it the girl? Or was it the drugs that became your friends that night? Look at you now. Look what you've done. I can't promise you a rose garden.  
_

Olivia thought back to the memories she had with her friend. How they used to have fights that would be over in less than 10 minutes, how they would hang out everyday after school at the local coffee shop, even though none of them drank it. She smiled at the memories as she sorted through her things back at her apartment. She saw all their old pictures they took together.

_  
Can you see her? (This vision with closed eyes) Watching you (I'm not ready for this) Through her eyes (It's time for the final act) Can you see? Do you believe? Will you save me? (As the curtains closed)  
_

Olivia began to regret not keeping in touch with her best friend. She looked back on all the things she missed. She picked up a picture of a little girl, it was no one she met before, on the back it said _"My baby's first birthday 2000."_ Olivia began to wonder what happened to the little girl. She looked in her will and saw a name she wasn't sure of. It said Olivia, I leave you my little girl Ellie, please, I know you'll take good care of her. Olivia whispered to herself.

Olivia: I…. I have a daughter now.

_  
Now don't ever hear me wrong. These years have passed me by. And I'm still wondering why? Why a man would take his life? I still love you my friend. They look at me now. They know what I've done. They can't promise me a rose garden._

Olivia and Ellie got along great, but Ellie still missed her mom, so every month, on the 11th, the day Maria was born, they went to her grave and laid red roses, her favorite flowers. It helped Ellie and Olivia treated her as if she was her own. _  
_Ellie: Liv?

Olivia: Yes honey?

Ellie: Why did my mommy kill herself?

The 8 year old asked.

Olivia thought back to her funeral, searching her casket for some explanation

_  
Can you see her? (This vision with closed eyes) Watching you (I'm not ready for this) Through her eyes (It's time for the final act) Can you see? Do you believe? Will you save me? (As the casket closed)_

Olivia: I don't know baby, I don't know.

There were times when Olivia was mad at Maria for what she did, how she left Ellie, with no one but her. __

As you struggle within your noose, what was your last thought? Just cut your rope...

Olivia thought how she could have saved her.

_You could of been saved... Just cut your rope_


	5. Bang The Doldrums

**Bang The Doldrums **

_I don't own SVU, Elliot or Olivia, or Fall Out Boy, or the song Bang the Dondrums. Unfortunately._

**Bang The Doldrums**

Olivia came into the 16h precinct looking dishevled, as if she just got done having really rough sex. Everyone raised and eyebrow and she responded.

"I got a flat tire you perverts, plus its windy out there. My car's stuck here for the night and so am I."

Elliot smiled.

"I can always give you a ride home, after shift that is."

"Of course, let me go make myself look halfway presentable."

She walked into the bathroom and fixed her appearance. She walked out and they all got to work. Once their shift ended Elliot and Olivia walked to his Jeep. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. They started on the road and she turned on the radio, when she heard the radio announcer said that the next song was Bang the Doldrums, by Fall Out Boy she squeaed slightly and turned up the volume and began to sing:

"_I wrote a goodbye note  
In lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits_

Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong"  
Elliot spoke up.

"I didn't know you liked Fall Out Boy? My Daughter likes them." But her response was just a hand in his face, she rolled down the window and started singing out the window. Elliot just shook his head. __

"This city says  
Come hell or high water  
When I'm feeling hot and wet  
I can't commit to a thing  
Be it heart or hospital

Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong

(The tombstones were waiting  
They were half engraved  
They knew it was over  
Just didn't know the day)

And I cast a spell over the west  
To make you think of me  
The same way I think of you  
This is a love song  
In my own way  
Happily ever after  
Below the waist

Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong

Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Ex-friends to the end  
Better off as you're wrong"

Once the song was over she leaned back against the seat and laughed.

"God I needed that."

He looked over at her.

"That was a sight I've never seen."

She smiled.

"I'm worse when I'm drunk." She said honestly

"I wouldn't know."

"Want to find out?"

"Huh?"

"Want to have drinks at my house?"

"Uh…… sure."

She smiled, when they pulled up to her apartment building she got out and unlocked the front door and looked over her shoulder.

"Coming?"

He walked up behind her.

"You ok Liv."

"I'm awesome."

She headed into her building and onto the elevator, followed close by Elliot. Once they were in the elevator she 'accidentally' fell into him, pinning him to the wall. She giggled.

"Sorry El…. Bumpy elevator."

"Uh huh."

He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Their faces were centmeters away when the elevator opened. They quickly pulled apart and rushed to her apartment, she quickly unlocked it and opened the door, she walked in and he followed. He closed the door and within seconds she had him pinned to the door and she had her lips on his. He returned the kiss. When they pulled apart they placed small chaste kisses on each others lips. She looked into his eyes.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"How about we skip that, and go for dessert?"

She smiled and led him into her bedroom, all the while kissing and shedding clothes. When they reached the room.

"You know Liv, I realzed two things tonight."

"Whats that?"

She said kissing his neck.

"Ooohhh.. Ok… Make that 3. One, I realized how great of a singing voice you have, two, I realized how much I love you, how much I've always loved you, and three, how great yur lips feel.


	6. Heat Wave

Heat Wave 

I own nothing. If I owned SVU, this would have happened nine seasons ago. The song is Heat Wave by Linda Ronstadt.

Heat Wave 

Olivia Benson was in the locker room at the 1-6. She took out her iPod and put it in her portable speakers. She put on one of her favorite songs. Heat Wave, by Linda Ronstadt. She got in the shower and started singing. She didn't hear him come in. He walked up behind her.

Olivia:Whenever I'm with him  
Something inside  
Starts to burning  
And I'm filled with desire  
Could it be the devil in me  
Or is this—E…Elliot. Hi.

Elliot: Hi, what are you singing?

Olivia: Heat wave, Linda Ronstadt.

She said. The thought never even crossed her mind that she was completely naked, and so was he.

Elliot: Continue.

She continued.

Olivia: the way love's supposed to be

It's like a heat wave  
Burning in my heart  
Can't keep from crying  
It's tearing me apart

Whenever he calls my name  
Soft, low, sweet and plain  
I feel, yeah yeah  
Well I feel that burning flame  
Has high blood pressure got a hold on me  
Or is this the way love's supposed to be 

By this time, Elliot was behind her in the shower, his hardness pressing into her ass. He ran his hands down her body. Her voice shook and she stopped for a minute.

Elliot: Keep singing.

Olivia:It's like a heat wave  
Burning in my heart  
Can't keep from crying  
It's tearing me apart

Sometimes I stare into space  
Tears all over my face  
I can't explain it  
Don't understand it  
I hadn't ever felt like this before  
Now that funny feeling has me amazed  
I Don't know what to do  
My head's in a haze

Elliot spun her around.

Olivia: It's like a heat wave  
Burning in my heart  
Can't keep from crying  
It's tearing me apart

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah oh oh (heat wave)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
oh (heat wave)

Don't pass up this chance  
This time it's true romance  
Heat wave  
Heat wave  
Heat wave  
Oooh heat wave

Elliot caressed her cheek and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and he pinned her against the wall. She pulled away softly and looked into his eyes.

Olivia: Its getting hot in here.

Elliot: Heat wave maybe?

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.


	7. Bring Me Some Water

Bring Me Some Water 

I don't own SVU and am in no way associated with it. I do not own Melissa Etheridge's Bring Me Some Water.

Bring Me Some Water 

A/N: Ok, so I was thinking… lets make Kathy a hero…or heroine… for once. So, this story is set while Olivia's undercover in Oregon. The woman Elliot's with? Well, that's for you to figure out. (Hint: She's a blonde with Really FRIZZY hair… played by Connie Nielsen.)

Kathy's POV 

_Tonight I feel so weak  
But all in love is fair  
I turn the other cheek  
And I feel the slap and the sting of the foul night air_

Kathy Stabler was outside the bar. She saw her husband's car; she figured she'd surprise him. She was just about to get out of the car when she saw it. Elliot was kissing some frizzy haired blonde skank. Definitely NOT Olivia Benson, the brunette bombshell that Elliot DEFINITELY liked…possibly loved. She sped away and went home. She relieved her daughter Kathleen of her babysitting duties. She went upstairs and lay down. She waited for Elliot all night, but he never came home. She called his cell and he didn't answer. He wasn't at work, he was with that skank fucking her, and possibly, making love to her. She lay there crying. 

_And I know you're only human  
And I haven't got talking room  
But tonight while I'm making excuses  
Some other woman is making love to you_

She felt as if she was dying. She felt thirsty. She needed water… No, she needed revenge, not on Elliot, no it wasn't his fault. **"I'll bet that skank seduced him."** She thought to herself. She got up and grabbed the gun she kept next to her bedside when Elliot wasn't home. She put it in her purse and went off to find Elliot.__

Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see it's out of control  
Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind  
But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul  


She found his car in the station house. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he fell asleep in the cribs again. But the problem was, she had this aching in her chest. She needed this night to be over. She needed to hear that bitch scream. She needed to feel the kick from the gun.

_  
When will this aching pass  
When will this night be through  
I want to hear the breaking glass  
I only feel the steel of the red hot truth_

She would do anything to get this picture, the image of them kissing, out of her mind. She knew shooting this woman in a police station was risky. Temporary insanity from seeing her husband with another woman? Oh, that was good. **"I like the way you think Kathy."** She said to herself, in her head. She could hear that bitch whispering his name, even moaning is as he lay on top of her making love to her.

_  
And I'd do anything to get it out of my mind  
I need some insanity that temporary kind  
Tell me how will I ever be the same  
When I know that woman is whispering your name_

She walked into the precinct and saw the bitch sitting at her desk, the desk that used to be Olivia's- how she wished Olivia was here at the moment- with a shit eating grin on her face. She reeked of sex. Elliot was nowhere in site. She figured he was showering before he went home. She walked up to her and asked to speak to her in private. She took her into an interrogation room and…__

Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see it's out of control  
Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind  
But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul

Oh, the Devil's got my soul

Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see it's out of control  
Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind  
But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul

She shot twice. The skank was dead and Captain Cragen and Elliot rushed in. She dropped the gun. Cragen Arrested her and she was brought to trial… well, the bright side, her temporary insanity defense worked. She never spent a day in jail. **"Damn I'm good."** She thought.

Dani Beck. Who knows when – Who Cares.


	8. Wasted

Wasted

**Wasted**

_I own nothing. The song is Wasted by Carrie Underwood and I don't own Serena Benson or Don Cragen._

**Wasted**

* * *

A/N: This is set before Serena died, and anything in bold italics is a flashback to when Cragen was drinking.

* * *

Serena Benson was standing on her balcony. The sky was dark and Olivia was in bed. Serena looked down at the city streets and thought how much easier it would be on Olivia if she just jumped right then and there. She took a sip of the vodka in the glass she held in her hand. She had just lost the love of her life, because of her daughter, he didn't like kids.

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it  
_

She almost jumped, but she figured it would just be like throwing away everything that she'd worked for. She almost drank it away a few days ago, she drank so much she nearly got alcohol poisoning. She passed out in her living room and Olivia carried her into bed. Since then she's tried to be extra nice to Olivia, but being drunk and her being 15 that wasn't easy.

_  
For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

She'd decided she was going to cut back the day before then Derek left her. She was heartbroken, so she picked up a bottle and started drinking, again.

_  
Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.  
_

_**Don Cragen was getting his pool ready for him and his wife to swim in when she got back from wherever she was this time. She was a flight attendant. After the pool was set up he went into the house and started trying to figure out how to program their new VCR when the phone rang.**_

"_**Damn it!" He said frustrated. He went to answer the phone. "Hello? What? No, it can't be Marge. Are you sure? Thank you." He hung up the phone and got the whiskey out of the cabinet and put it in a glass and started drinking again. **_

_  
Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_**The next week Cragen walked into his first Alcoholics Anonyms meeting. He sat down and for the first time, when he stood up and introduced himself he said, "I'm Don and I'm an alcoholic." **_

_**Everyone replied, "Hi Don."**_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

_She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while_

Serena got into the car and started driving. She didn't know where, and she didn't know why. Now that Olivia was out of the house she decided to stop drinking. She drove and drove and drove until her car ran out of gas. Olivia had been working Special Victims for about 2 years now. She looked over at the house. It was Olivia's bosses house. She knocked on his door. He answered.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath. "I need your help Don. I need to stop drinking."

Don opened the door all the way. "Come on in."

_Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

They sat in Don's living room. "I've missed so much of Olivia's life. I don't want to miss anymore. I can't remember her high school graduation. It's time Don."

_  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
_

He placed his hand on her knee and smiled lovingly at her. "We'll get you through it." He whispered gently.

She nodded and hung her head, holding back her tears.

_  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

She looked at Don. "When's the next meeting?" She asked just barely above a whisper. She wanted to get to the point where her daughter would forgive her, and she knew this was the first step.

_  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_


	9. Don't Take The Girl

Don't Take The Girl

**Don't Take The Girl**

_I don't own Elliot, Olivia, or any other characters you recognize. They're Mr. Wolf's and Mr. Kotcheff's. I also don't own the lyrics to 'Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw_

**Don't Take the Girl**

* * *

Elliot was excited, today was the day his dad was going to take him fishing. He got up extra early and then got his fishing pole and bait and tackle box ready. He got dressed and put on his vest and his hat. By the time he was done his dad was just about ready. He ran outside and put his things in the car. Outside he saw a little girl with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She had a fishing pole in her hands. Elliot's dad came out and looked between the girl and Elliot.

_Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind_

Elliot's dad looked down at him. "We can't leave her son. Look at the poor girl, you'll understand when you get older.

He looked up at him. "Dad! Why a girl. Girls are stupid. I wanted it to be a guys day. Take any other guy, just not HER!"_  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl_

Elliot's dad just shook his head, he knew Elliot would understand when he got older.

It was 10 years later, Elliot was now 18 and his girlfriend, the one who went fishing with them 10 years ago, Olivia, was 17 and a half, her birthday was coming up soon. _  
Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show_

Olivia and Elliot went to a drive in movie and she sat between his legs, his arms wrapped tight around her. It was almost January, but there was no snow on the ground. They brought two blankets, one for the ground and one to wrap around themselves. They were watching an old movie that was playing at all the drive-ins at the time, because it was right after Christmas, "It's a Wonderful Life." They had seen it about ten times already, but their part was coming up. The part when the lead male and female kissed, everytime that happened they kissed each other. That had it timed perfectly, the kiss lasted 25.2 seconds on screen, so that was how long they kissed for._  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm_

Just as their kiss finished, someone came up and pulled Olivia up by her arm. He put the gun to her head. She looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes, all she did was whisper. "Please, do what he says. Please."_  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl_

He took his wallet out. "Take it, take it all, money, credit cards, here, take my watch, it was my grandpa's, before he died. Take my keys, just please, let her go."

The stanger took the things and sped off in the car after pushing Olivia to the side. Elliot ran to her side and held her tight.

Five years they were married and expecting a little Stabler._  
Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go_

Her water broke and she went into labor. She was in labor for a short time, she had a little boy whom they named Peter. The doctor walked over to Elliot._  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast…_

The doctor pulled him aside and spoke quickly. "The baby is fine, but you need to go wait in the waiting room, mommy's slipping, and she's slipping fast. We'll do our best to save her." Elliot started walking in shock before a long beep coming from Olivia's room. He fell to his knees.

… _and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl_

He prayed. "God please, take me, bring her back. I can't live without her. Since we met 15 years ago, she's been my world. You know that. How could you take her away from me like this. Its not fair, we just started a family." He cried.

The doctor came out a few minutes later. He looked sad, upset, disappointed. He looked down at Elliot. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

___Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old_

The day after Peter turned eight Elliot decided to take him fishing. They got ready and went outside to load the car. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl with brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair with a fishing pole. She ran over and asked if she could come.

"We can't leave her behind son."

Peter looked up at Elliot. "But DAD!"

Elliot smiled, he knew where his son's life was going, and he hoped this little girl wouldn't meet the same fate Olivia did. Just then he looked back over to where the little girl stood before, and he saw the little girl he saw 23 years ago, she smiled, giggled and blew him a kiss then signed to him. "I love you." Elliot smiled and a tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
